PTL 1 describes a technique related to a storage system which allows access to multiple logical devices regardless of the number of ports included in the storage system and the number of logical devices that can be mapped to a single port. The storage system includes multiple logical devices, a target device that is an access target of a computer, and a jukebox control mechanism that maps any one of the multiple logical devices to the target device. For the purpose of improving the usability of the logical storages, the jukebox control mechanism changes the logical device mapped to the target device to another in accordance with a request from the computer.
PTL 2 describes a technique related to a computer system in which a computer and a storage system are coupled to each other via a network, and in which data processed by the computer is transmitted to and received by the storage system via the network and then stored in the storage system. For the purpose of restoring data of the computer system at high speed at an event of a failure, this computer system operates as follows. Specifically, a first storage system on the master side processes an I/O request from the host and transmits updated data obtained as a result of the I/O process to a second storage system on the remote side. Then, the second storage system retains the data received from the first storage system as updated log data. The host transmits as data a command that fixes the state of an application, to the first storage system, and the first storage system transfers this data to the second storage system. Both the host and the second storage system retain an identifier corresponding to the command. The identifier and the log data are associated with each other. Thereby, when the host designates the identifier at a given point of time, the second storage system restores the data at the given point of time.
PTL 3 relates to a technique to assist a network administrator in identifying a section where a bottleneck has occurred. Patent Document 3 describes a storage network system including: computers; storage devices; coupling devices that control the coupling relationship among the computers and the storage devices; and a management device that manages the computers, the storage devices and the coupling devices. In this storage network system, a controller of the management device specifies coupling ports of the computers, the storage devices and the coupling devices, which form the storage network system.
Then the controller of the management device displays, on a display unit, data traffic at each of the coupling ports for each coupling path, the coupling paths coupling a coupling port of each of the computers to a coupling port of each of the storage devices.